


My Heart's Always Yours

by JehBeeEh



Series: I am under-prepared, but I am willing [9]
Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Tony Stark, Sharing Clothes, mildly smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: When his girlfriend comes to breakfast dressed in his shirt, Steve's brain short circuits. But not for the reason she expected.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark
Series: I am under-prepared, but I am willing [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136618
Comments: 21
Kudos: 146
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	My Heart's Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first one I had a prompt/idea for and knew exactly how I was going to write. It was fun to put it into words from a silly idea in my head and see just how fun, flirty, and sexy it came out in the end.
> 
> As always, a massive thanks to my fantastic trio of fluff enthusiasts for sticking with me on these <3 I adore you all!
> 
> STB Bingo fill for square B5: Star Spangled Man with a Plan

Steve took a sip of coffee and flipped to the next page of his newspaper. He skimmed through the headlines, sighing at the state of the world - again - before turning to sports, which were thankfully a little less depressing to look at.

“I still don’t know why you don’t just use the app I got you for your tablet,” a soft voice lilted behind him, making him smile.

“You know I don’t like to use my tablet or my phone this early in the day. I’m stuck behind a comp-”

“I know, I know,” Natasha sing-songed behind him. “You’re stuck behind a computer all day, why would you want to add more screen time when the newspaper is a perfectly viable option. But today is _Saturday_ , and you won’t be at your computer.”

“Old habits die hard,” Steve replied simply.

Her toned arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders and she placed a soft kiss to his hair. “Love you, li’l old man.”

Steve smiled, tipping his head back to look at her upside down. “Love you, baby.”

Natasha - affectionately known as Toni - joined their lips for a soft kiss, her dark brown hair fanning around Steve’s face. She pecked his nose and forehead before pulling back with a smile as Steve scrunched his face at her hair tickling him before walking by Steve to finish her trek to the fridge and, more importantly, the coffee maker.

And that’s when he saw her properly.

“Holy shit,” Steve whispered out under his breath. 

Toni giggled as she looked over her shoulder. “You like, hot stuff?”

Steve didn’t respond. He was stuck in place, frozen. His mouth was completely dry.

He definitely _did_ like what he was seeing alright. Toni’s petite frame was covered only by one of his own red plaid flannel shirts. Her legs and feet were bare, showing off the most gloriously sexy legs Steve had ever laid eyes on. The shirt stopped mid-thigh on her and could have passed as a dress if she so chose. She’d had to roll the sleeves a bit, and one of her shoulders was almost completely bare due to the top few buttons having been left undone.

Toni was a vision, and any other morning, Steve would have been up and already had her bent over the counter by now - which was likely her plan, he thought. But as much as Steve wanted to repeat what they’d gotten up to last night (and in the middle of the night. And this morning.), his thoughts were on the shirt.

Specifically, what was in the left breast pocket of that shirt.

“Where- um. Where’d you find that shirt?” Steve asked when she closed the door behind her, having only grabbed a yogurt.

“Was in the bathroom. I took a quick shower and it was hanging behind the door.” She replied, opening the yogurt container. “Why? Problem?”

“No,” he added a little too quickly. “I just thought I misplaced it that’s all.”

“Ah yes, wouldn’t want to misplace one of your 20 identical plaid shirts now would we,” she teased, licking the yogurt off the lid.

“Will you stop doing that? And, my shirts are not all the same.”

“One - no, I will not waste perfectly good yogurt. Two - the fact that you can tell the difference between all your red plaid shirts is adorable.” She dug into the container with a smirk.

Steve sighed and stood, bringing his mug with him for a refill. He grabbed a second one and filled it with coffee - black, just the way Toni liked it. He pressed himself against her back, trapping her between himself and the counter, and slid the mug in front of her. He weighed his options as he felt Toni shift against him, a soft moan leaving her lips no doubt feeling Steve harden against her lower back. No matter what, having her this close to him always had that effect on him.

“You weren’t complaining last night when you took the buffalo plaid one off me,” Steve whispered in her ear with a smile. He let his hands roam up her sides, barely touching the fabric so it didn’t bunch up and foil his plan. And he was a man with a plan right now.

“So you can tell the difference between black or blue lines on a plaid shirt, but you can’t tell the difference between Isla Fisher and Amy Adams?”

“What can I say? They are the same person!” He let his lips graze her neck as his hands migrated to her stomach. The one advantage of the shirt being so big on her was that the pockets hung lower than they should. He moved his thumbs around, as if rubbing her idly, but he was on a mission. He kept distracting her with wet kisses up the side of her neck, sucking on her ear, and then back down towards her shoulder, until his thumb finally found the outline of the pocket. He inched his hand up, thumbing the length of the stitching once. Then once more.

Then he panicked.

He did the same on the other side as he tried the left pocket again, a little higher this time. But both pockets were devoid of what he was looking for. He tried not to freak out. Or at least not let it show that he was screaming on the inside. With one last kiss, to her cheek this time, Steve grabbed his own mug and went to sit back down on his chair.

“Wha-” Toni started when she came back to herself. “What the fuck, Rogers? You can’t just- What the FUCK?!”

“Hm? Oh, I’m sorry, were you expecting something else?” Steve tried for his most innocent tone, but he worried it may have fallen flat.

Toni squinted at him as she took in another steadying breath. She finished the yogurt she’d abandoned while Steve tried to remember the events from the last time he’d worn that shirt, failing to see how anything could have gone missing short of there being a hole on the inside of the pocket.

He was frowning at his newspaper, not reading a word on the pages when long fingers appeared at the top of the page, pulling it gently out of his grip. Steve looked up and saw Toni standing over him, and he knew that for now, he just needed to let go of his search.

She pulled the newspaper out of his hands and easily slid onto his lap even with the small space available between him and the table. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck and pulled him into a searing kiss that made him groan. Steve’s hands found her thighs and he ran his hands reverently all over them, from her knees to her ass, front and back, only then noticing the lace garment that covered her so perfectly.

He let her set the pace, following her lead as she licked into his mouth and angled him just so to let her tongue in. He got lost in the feel of her nails on his scalp and down the back of his neck, and he couldn’t resist reaching under her - _his_ \- shirt and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Steve was lost in the sensations. The absolutely perfect feeling of Toni all over him. And then she pulled away from his lips. 

He chased after her but she only bent backwards in his grip and he groaned as his face landed in the middle of her collarbone.

“I’m being punished, aren’t I?” he mumbled against her skin, taking the opportunity to leave soft, wet kisses where he could reach.

“Not punished. You can just tell me what that was about at the counter and we can resume our little make out session.”

Steve hummed softly as he let his nose skim along Toni’s clavicle, up to her bare shoulder. “Nothing _to_ say though.” He bit her playfully before resting his head on her shoulder.

“No? So you _weren’t_ copping a feel to see if you could find something in your shirt pocket?”

And once again, Steve froze.

“Thought I wouldn’t notice?”

“I wasn’t trying to find anything,” Steve squeaked out. “I just wanted to let you finish breakfast.”

“Lies.”

“I swear-”

“Were you looking for this?”

And there it was.

On her absolutely perfect finger, on her absolutely perfect left hand. The perfect cushion cut diamond sitting on a delicate gold band.

The engagement ring he’d bought for her a few days ago.

“I- I- shit, I can explain,” Steve stammered out, pulling back so he could look at her properly.

“It’s okay. Nothing to explain. You’re holding it for Barnes, I know. Just wanted to try it on. See you panic a little.” Toni kissed his nose again before she resumed inspecting the ring. “Nat’s going to lose her mind. It’s gorgeous! Who knew Barnes actually had impeccable taste.”

“What? Bucky?!”

“I was there when Bucky said he was going to go shop for a ring, remember? He said he needed you there so he wouldn’t go insane with picking something. Come to think of it, no wonder it’s so stunning. You have such great taste. And, we all know Nat should have been a freaking CIA agent, she can find anything. Makes sense he’d ask you to hold on to it for him.” Natasha ran her hands down the sides of his face, resting them on his chest before kissing him. “I’m sorry, I was just trying to tease you. That was kinda mean, huh?”

Steve shook his head slowly. “It’s not- Baby, that ring isn’t Bucky’s,” he finally replied, baffled that she thought it was someone else’s.

“It’s not?” Toni’s voice was so soft Steve barely heard her. It was his turn to move a hand, caressing her face gently, and kiss her.

“The ring is mine. Well, not _mine_ mine, but hopefully… yours?”

“Oh my god…”

“I was going to wait until tonight, but now’s good too.” Steve moved his hands over Toni’s on his chest where he could feel his heart beating frantically. He couldn’t contain his smile. “That?” he gently tapped two fingers on the hand she had over his heart. “That’s what you do to me. My heart’s been yours since the day we met, Natasha Stark, and I don’t ever want that to change. You make it go absolutely crazy, in all the best ways. I want to spend the rest of my life feeling that. Feeling happy, and loved, and a little bit crazy sometimes.” The laugh that left Toni’s lips made Steve smile wider than he thought possible. “Marry me, Toni. Make me the happiest man on this planet.”

Toni nodded frantically before exclaiming “Yes!” too many times to count, between a shower of kisses.

When they finally had to stop to catch their breaths, heads resting together, Toni hummed softly. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to propose like you wanted. I really didn’t think-”

Steve cut her off with another kiss. “That, by the way, is absolutely ludicrous in my mind that you wouldn’t think it was for you. But no, it’s fine. I didn’t actually have a plan or anything.”

“You? Without a plan?” She raised an eyebrow as Steve just shrugged.

Toni fiddled with the ring on her finger a bit, smiling as the diamond caught the light. “It’s beautiful, Steve.” She took his hand and placed it above her own heart. “For the record, you do the same to me. My heart’s always been yours too.”


End file.
